1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf putter with two reference lines on the top of the putter head and hosel and a reference indicator on top of the putter head located below the hosel, all of which improves putting accuracy. The invention assists the golfer in positioning the golf ball in reference to the center of the face of the putter and properly positions the golfer's head and eyes directly above the putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the advent of the game of golf, inventors have been attempting to design golf putters with better aiming means to improve putting accuracy. Examples of these putters include U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,429, Des. 236,517, Des. 251,027, Des. 326,131 and Des. 356,844. Although prior golf putters have been designed to provide golfers with aiming assistance, none of these putters help in positioning the golfer's head and eyes directly above the center of gravity of the putter which is the optimum position for putting accuracy. Thus, a need exists for a golf putter that improves putting accuracy by positioning the golfer's head and eyes in the proper plane directly above the center of gravity of the putter.